Merry Christmas!
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Rikka bersama teman-temannya merayakan natal bersama di ruang eskul mereka. Merry christmas, readers! RnR, ne? :D


Kon'nichiwa, subete! Akhirnya, aku sempat membuat fanfic natal di fandom ini :D Fic ini spesial natal~ Silahkan dibaca! ^^

**Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shita! © Tatsuya Ishihara, Kyoto Animation**

**Merry Christmas! © Chang Mui Lie**

******WARNING: TYPO, OOC, OOT, GAJE, GA-NYAM, DLL**

.

.

.

**No wa yoma sete!**

* * *

**Rikka POV**

Natal telah menjadi hari yang paling di nantikan oleh semua Jemaat di seluruh dunia. Mengapa? Karena natal adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan kepada kita. Kita sebagai manusia seharusnya bersyukur kepada-Nya.

Natal telah tiba! Saatnya bersorak-sorai kepada Tuhan, Sang Pencipta Semesta Alam. Kini aku, Yuuta, Dekomori, Nibutani, Isshiki dan Kumin sedang menghiasi sebuah pohon natal yang cukup besar di ruang eskul kami. Kami tentu akan merayakan natal bersama disini saat malam natal telah tiba. Untungnya sekolah Ginkgo tidak di tutup saat malam hari.

"Takanashi-san, tolong ambilkan pom-pom yang panjang di kardus itu" kata Nibutani.

Aku menengok ke arah pom-pom yang panjang di dalam kardus.

"Hohh...! Itu bukan pom-pom! Itu adalah ular naga yang berduri!" ucapku.

"Benar, _desu_! Master, sebaiknya hati-hati!" kata Dekomori.

"Hei! Jangan banyak bicara, cepat ambil!" seru Nibutani.

"Ah, _hai_!" balasku.

Aku berjalan secara perlahan menuju kardus itu dan mengambil pom-pom itu.

"Nibutani, tangkap!" seruku langsung melemparkan pom-pom itu ke arah Nibutani.

GREBB!

Nibutani berhasil menangkap pom-pom yang kulempar itu.

"Whoaa...! _Sugoi_!" pujiku.

"Hehehe!"

Nibutani langsung memasangkan pom-pom itu di sebuah pohon natal yang cukup besar. Pohon natal itu di dapat dari hasil kerja kami sebulan yang lalu.

**Flashback On**

_"Sebulan lagi natal! Kita harus merayakannya!" kataku._

_"Hei, jangan terlalu senang dulu. Memang kau pikir kita mau merayakannya dimana? Dan keperluannya di dapat darimana?" tanya Yuuta._

_"Ng..."_

_"Ah, aku tau! Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja?" usul Nibutani._

_"Hohh...! Itu benar sekali, desu! Ayo kita kumpulkan hasil uang yang kita tabung untuk merayakan natal bersama!" kata Dekomori._

_"Sungguh menyenangkan ya merayakan natal..." kata Kumin yang sedang tertidur._

_"Ayo kita bekerja sama!" ajakku._

_"Ayo!" balas semuanya._

_"Tunggu dulu! Kita mau bekerja dengan apa..?" tanya Yuuta._

_"Ng... Bagaimana kalau kita menjual sesuatu?" usulku._

_"Iya, tapi menjual apa?" tanya Yuuta._

_"Kue? Atau makanan lainnya" jawabku._

_"Hahh... Dasar ceroboh" kata Yuuta._

_"Ku rasa itu ide yang bagus, kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk menjual kue atau makanan lainnya?" tanya Nibutani._

_"Kalau begitu, sudah di putuskan!" kata Isshiki._

**Flashback Off**

"Rikka! Rikka!" panggil Yuuta.

"Eh? _Doushita no_, Yuuta?" tanyaku.

"Kamu melamun saja! Melamun tentang apa?" tanya Yuuta.

"Eh.. Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak melamun, kok. Aku sedang menceritakan bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan pohon natal ini pada readers, itu saja!" jawabku.

**PUKK!**

"Yang bertugas menceritakan hal itu seharusnya author!" kata Yuuta sambil memukul kepalaku dengan buku.

"Eh! Yuuta, sakit!" keluhku.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau membantuku mengambil hiasan-hiasan kecil di luar. Ayo!" ajak Yuuta.

Aku mengangguk. Aku dan Yuuta langsung pergi keluar untuk mengambil hiasan-hiasan kecil untuk pohon natal kami. Di luar, sudah terdapat sebuah kardus yang lumayan besar berisi hiasan-hiasan kecil untuk pohon natal.

"Yuuta, apa yang harus ku bawa?" tanyaku.

"Bawa saja plastik itu" jawab Yuuta menunjuk ke arah sebuah plastik besar.

"Isinya apa? Pasti ringan, ya. _Arigato_, Yuuta!" kataku.

"Hehehe.. Doyo ni, Rikka. Sudahlah, cepat bawa itu" kata Yuuta dengan senyuman liciknya.

Yuuta mengangkat kardus itu, sedangkan aku mengangkat plastik itu. Akan tetapi, ternyata perkiraanku salah! Plastik itu sama sekali tidak ringan alias berat! Uhh...! Yuuta membohongiku!

"Yuuta, ternyata kau membohongiku! Jahat!" kataku sambil berusaha mengangkat kantung plastik itu.

"Hahaha.. Makanya, jangan senang dulu. Ini, kau bawa kardus ini saja" kata Yuuta sambil menyerahkan kardusnya.

Ah, aku tau sekarang. Kardus yang Yuuta bawa berisi hiasan-hiasan kecil sehingga tidak berat walaupun banyak.

"Yuuta, memang isi plastik itu apa?" tanyaku.

"Isinya bekal. Katanya Nibutani memesan beberapa makanan untuk merayakan natal bersama. Dia memang baik" puji Yuuta.

"Lho? Bukannya makanannya di pesan dan di bayar oleh uang kita juga?" tanyaku.

"Oh iya, benar juga! Hehehe..."

"Huh"

* * *

**GREETTT!**

"Nibutani, kami sudah bawa makanan dan hiasannya" kata Yuuta.

"Ah, _arigatogozaimasu_" kata Nibutani.

"Sekarang, ayo kita rayakan natal bersama!" ajak Isshiki.

"Yo!"

Acara natal kami di mulai dari beribadah dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan Yesus, tak lupa untuk memuji kebesaran-Nya. Kami berdoa bersama dan hal berdoa itu dipimpin oleh Nibutani. Awalnya di pimpin oleh Dekomori, tetapi, karena takut Dekomori akan bilang kata "kematian", maka di ganti oleh Nibutani.

Setelah mendengarkan firman Tuhan yang di pimpin oleh Yuuta, kami saling berbagi pengalaman, masalah dan cerita. Mungkin di natal kali ini, hubungan kami bisa semakin baik saja.

Setelah seluruh acara tersebut selesai, mulailah acara makan! Aku dan Dekomori saling bertanding dalam hal ini. Sampai-sampai, kami tersedak karena terburu-buru. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa saja. Untung saja Yuuta cepat-cepat memberiku minuman.

"Nanti di malam tahun baru, kita jalan-jalan bersama, yuk" ajak Nibutani.

"Ah, aku juga, desu!" kata Dekomori.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu. Aku hanya mengajak Takanashi-san dan Tsuyuri-san" kata Nibutani.

"Uhh...! Kau benar-benar egois!" kata Dekomori sambil mamonyongkan bibirnya.

"Hei, kau jadi jelek jika seperti itu" ledek Isshiki.

"Hahahaha" semuanya tertawa kecuali Dekomori.

Dekomori langsung berdiri dan memutar rambutnya.

"EHH!" Di ketahui bahwa Dekomori sudah sangat marah.

"Isshiki..."

"Eh! Jangan marah! Ingat, sekarang kita sedang natalan bukan?" tanya Isshiki membela diri.

"Hahh... Iya, iya" jawab Dekomori kembali duduk.

"Sudah malam, kita harus pulang" kata Yuuta.

"Wah, kecepatan tuh, Yuuta" kata Isshiki.

Yuuta menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nanti Kuzuha dan okasan bisa khawatir. Baik, aku pulang duluan ya. Ah, Rikka, apa kau tidak takut Tooka-san pulang duluan?" tanya Yuuta.

"Ah, iya! Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang" kataku.

"Wah, master jangan pulang, desu...!" kata Dekomori.

"Gomen ne, Dekomori" kataku.

"Ah, 1 kata lupa dikatakan!" kata Nibutani.

"_Merry christmas_!" kata semuanya.

Aku tersenyum kepada mereka semua.

"_Hai_, aku pulang dulu ya. _Konbanwa_!" kataku.

"_Konbanwa mo_!" balas Kumin, Dekomori, Nibutani dan Isshiki.

"Saatnya pulang" kata Yuuta.

Aku mengangguk. Natal kali ini memang menyenangkan kalau beramai-ramai dengan teman-teman. Readers mau coba?

"Menyenangkan ya, Rikka?" tanya Yuuta.

"Iya.. Ah! Yuuta! Tahun depan, kita rayakan bersama lagi! Oke?" ucapku.

Yuuta tersenyum. "Oke" balas Yuuta.

"Kelingkingmu" kataku sambil mengulurkan kelingkingku.

Yuuta mengulurkan kelingkingnya juga dan melilit kelingkingku.

"Kita sudah berjanji, lho!" kataku.

"Iya, iya. Jangan khawatir!" kata Yuuta.

"Seharusnya, _onee-chan_ juga di ajak, ya.." kataku.

"Tapi dia selalu pulang malam kan?" tanya Yuuta.

Aku mengangguk. "Semoga saja tahun depan aku bisa natalan bersama onee-chan" kataku berharap.

"Kau pasti bisa, Rikka" kata Yuuta.

"Tentu saja! Pasti bisa!" ucapku bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat pulang!" ajak Yuuta.

"_Hai_!" balasku.

Ku harap, tahun depan aku bisa merayakan natal ini bersama onee-chan! _Merry christmas_, readers! (^O^)

**OWARI**

* * *

Selesai sudah~

Gomen ne ceritanya pendek dan ga seru :(

Kalau ada fanfic lagi, aku panjangin, deh! ;)

Dan nanti, author nambahin crossover Chuunibyou dengan Kamichama Karin~!

Jangan lupa di baca dan di review, ya :)

Review, ya :D

_Merry christmas_, subete! ^^


End file.
